


Appropriate

by Mosswillow, Mosswillow_marvel (Mosswillow)



Series: Marvel_Dark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Manipulation, Mob Boss Bucky, Oral, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is very dark, domestic abuse, mare tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow_marvel
Summary: You thought you knew who you were marrying. thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Marvel_Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209032
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks back I created a second ao3 for my dark Tumblr reader inserts, most of which are VERY dark. I was worried about people being upset getting both reader insert marvel and reylo. 
> 
> Then I found out that you can subscribe to series. I've been on this site for like 9 months, I should really know by now how it works. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm starting with more recent works that I haven't uploaded to the other account and then start transferring. everything else over here.

“Your outfit today was inappropriate, I don’t want you dressing like that anymore. Understood?” 

It was just too much, his constant need to dictate everything about your life. 

“No,” you snapped.

“Excuse me?” His voice deepened into a tone that you knew meant he was at the very least moderately agitated. You visibly recoiled.

You didn’t know this was what it would be like to marry him, that he would become like this. He was so nice when you dated, showered you with flowers and love but the day you got home from the honeymoon everything changed. He sat you down and told you who he really was, a criminal. At first you tried to make it work but within days it was clear that his possessive and controlling behavior was there to stay and who he was before was always a lie. It had only been a week and you were done.

“I-I want a divorce,” you stammered. 

He signed and put down his fork. 

“Babydoll, I can’t let you out of this even if I wanted to.” 

You stood and glared at him. 

“You tricked me, I would have never agreed if I knew it was going to be like this,” you yelled. 

“Lets calm down ok, I don’t want to have to punish you.” 

Your eyes widened in shock and you took a step back. 

“You wouldn't touch me, you - you would never.” 

“I’ll do what I like with you, you’re mine, now sit,” He commanded. 

A tear fell down your face and he rolled his eyes. 

“I’m getting tired of this,” He sighed. 

“So am I,” you took off, reaching the door and running as fast as you could down the driveway to the gate that protected Bucky’s property. A large set of hands easily pulled you from the gate and you thrashed around in a blind rage. 

“Hey, don’t hurt yourself,” You recognized Steve, Bucky’s right hand man’s voice and tried even harder to get away. 

“You’re just making it worse for yourself,” Bucky called as he sauntered lazily towards you. 

“Fuck you!” you screamed. 

Bucky gave a nod to someone behind you and moments later you had a needle in your arm and were slumping in Steve’s arms.

-o- 

You woke up the next morning naked and sat up quickly. 

“Good, you’re awake,” Bucky acknowledged.

You gritted your teeth and crossed your arms and he walked over to you. 

“I’ve been too patient with you I think,” He stroked your face. 

You brought your hands up to push him away and he quickly pulled back and slapped you.

“No,” he yelled before returning his hand to your face. 

“You don’t ever push me away. never.” 

He put his thumb to your mouth and pushed it in slowly. It would have been so easy for you to have bit down, you thought about it.

“Bite and you’ll regret it,” Bucky growled. 

You loosened your jaw instead and let his finger explore your mouth. When he finally pulled it out you shifted back and sniffled. He climbed over to you, pushing you down on the bed. The blanket was pulled from you and you looked to the side and closed your eyes. He slowly brought his cock up to your entrance and pushed it in. The tiniest moan escaped as his dick completely filled you and then slowly thrusted.

“See, being obedient feels good,” He praised. 

“Being free feels good,” you bit back.

The next slap came together with a sudden increased pace. You cried out and tried to wiggle away but he grabbed your shoulders and thrust faster and harder until you finally relaxed and started crying. You whimpered while he came and shook slightly as he pulled out.

He left you, walking to the closet without a word and coming out dressed in a suit. He held a dress out for you and you took it gingerly. It felt like a normal day, him moving to the dresser to pick a watch.

“Did you learn a lesson?” He asked, sliding the watch over his wrist and fastening it.

You nodded slowly and he picked a tie up and slid it on his neck. 

“Let’s try yes sir,” he scolded. 

“Yes sir,” you said quietly. 

You pulled the dress over your head and looked in the mirror. 

“Yes, that’s much better, more appropriate,” He kissed you on the head and walked out.

You looked at the door before heading to the bathroom. A pair of scissors sat on the counter and you picked them up. With shaky hands you brought the scissors to your skirt and cut. You looked in the mirror at the newly shortened skirt and held your head up high. 

“Yes, that’s much better, more appropriate,” you whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

You spent as long as you could out of the house. A little space would cool things down, you were sure of it. Bucky was probably just stressed, he would apologize after some time apart. You ignored several texts reminding you to be home for a weekly family dinner before Bucky finally called Steve and you were forced to go back. 

A shower was all you thought about as you walked into your room. 

“I’ve been patient haven't I?” 

His voice cut through the quiet room like a blade making you jump. You looked over to see Bucky sitting in an armchair, glass of bourbon in his hand. The bottle of bourbon sat on a little table next to him, liquid significantly diminished . He took a sip and set his tumbler down. 

“Bucky...”

He interrupted you, his hard stare causing you to clamp your mouth shut, “My mother used to take us to the country house every summer, I think I’ve told you about the horses. I was never much of a rider but enjoyed spending time with the stablehands and trainers,”

You nodded and took a small step back.

“New horses would come in and I would watch them be broken. The newest and most accepted method is to break them gently and slowly, gaining trust. It takes longer but works really well on most horses.”

The message was loud and clear, you blinked back tears and looked away. All the time with him, it was a lie - a manipulation. He gained your trust, convinced you to marry him. You cut off contact with friends and family for him. You ignored red flags, saw only the carrot he dangled in front of your face.

He cleared his throat, bringing your attention back to him. “One horse came in that wouldn’t listen no matter what they tried. Finally an older cowboy was hired as a last resort, it didn’t take him long to force the horse into submission. It was all about dominance, he was firm, harsh and kept at it until the horse finally gave up, spirit broken.” 

He leaned back in his chair and lifted his pointer finger, motioning you to come, “Show me what you did to my dress,” 

You stood your ground, shaking slightly in anger. 

“Bucky please stop this,” you said.

BBB“Come,” he commanded, his body stiffening. 

You took a small step back and set your jaw. The standoff only lasted minutes but felt much longer. He thrummed his fingers on the armrest before standing and walking over to you. His hand grabbed behind your neck and pulled you forward into a bruising kiss. If it weren't for the taste of alcohol on his breath and the fact that you had seen him drinking you wouldn't have known he had even touched alcohol. His demeanor was just as calm and calculated as always, his emotions perfectly in check. 

He gripped your neck, just hard enough to make the threat of violence clear. 

“Lie back doll,” He whispered. 

You reluctantly did as he said, letting him push you to the bed, lift your skirt, and pull down your panties. A pink vibrator was produced from his pocket and pushed in with one quick motion. He gave your pussy a little pat after he was done and pulled you up. You stared at him as he pulled his phone out and suddenly the vibrator was going off inside of you. He sat next to you and watched you squirm as he tried out different modes. The stimulation was too much, you put your hand down to pull it out. 

A slap to your face had you pulling your hand back and whimpering. His hand was on your jaw, pulling it towards him, his blue eyes a soft grey in the low light of your darkening room. 

“You wear what I tell you to wear,” he said, voice low and commanding.

He turned the vibrator up and an orgasm forced its way through you. His hand left your jaw and you pulled your body into the fetal position and held onto the bed sheet. The vibrator kept going strong after your orgasm, painfully pulling you into another. He finally turned it down when you cried out his name, shaking and sobbing in pain. 

He kissed you on the forehead before walking to the closet and coming out with another dress. Calmly, he crouched next to the bed and set the dress down.

“Do. not. destroy. this. dress.”

“Yes sir,” You said. 

He turned the vibrator off and you reached to pull it out. 

“Did I say you could remove it?” 

You shook your head and quietly changed into your new dress.

“I love you,” he said, smiling and kissing you on the forehead.

He checked his watch before pulling you into a tight hug. His hard cock poked into you and you stiffened. A hand moved to your head head and pushed you down until you were kneeling in front of him. He hooked a finger under your chin, pulling your face upwards. 

“Eye contact doll,” he said.

You sat back on your heels and shook your head and he sighed. 

“I was really hoping a gentle approach would work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this fic, I'm just writing little chapters whenever I feel like it. There will definitely be a third chapter, I don't have a plan past that though.


End file.
